On Earth and in Heaven
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: A one shot story about Tonks and Remus on Earth and in Heaven. Please read and review!


**On Earth and in Heaven**

Lights came on in a house that had been vacant for almost a year. A door slammed shut as the tired couple walked into their house in Godric's Hollow. The couple climbed almost soundlessly up the stairs to check on their son, who had been taken care of by the kindly old lady down the street. Their beautiful baby laid peacefully in his crib, his chest rising up and down as he breathed. A woman with brown, mousy hair plopped into the bed next to her baby's crib. As soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyelids closed, she felt as if she never could move again.

This strong, brave lady had been doing loads of undercover work with her husband. They were both working to protect Harry Potter from the evil and terrible Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was gradually becoming more and more powerful, which meant Harry was increasingly more danger-prone. Some weeks the couple wouldn't sleep because the demand of people to guard Harry secretly were so great. During their dangerous mission, the lady got a grave injury from a spell aimed by a Death Eater in precisely the right spot. If it wasn't for her husband, this lady would have probably been killed. He cared for her, nursed her back to health, and when she was well once again they re-began their adventure.

"Tonks, are you awake?" asked Tonks 's husband Remus Lupin.

"Well I am now." Tonks groaned.

Remus laughed softly, "How about as a reward of our hard work, you Teddy and I go on a trip."

"To where?" Tonks asked, curiosity erasing her tiredness.

"Oh I don't know, Japan?" Remus asked slyly.

Tonks 's hair turned a magnificent shade of bubblegum pink, something it hadn't done since their mission began.

"Oh Remus, that would be w-w-w-wonderful!" yawned Tonks.

"Good, but now is time for sleep. Good night my lover." Remus said, kissing her on the nose.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Tonks, honey, wake up. Tonks!"

Any other time her husband woke her up, Tonks wouldn't of moved. There was something in his voice some sort of urgency that woke her. Tonks opened her eyes to see Remus standing worriedly over her.

"The war at Hogwarts is starting, we need to be there to fight. Please hurry and get ready, Dumbledore needs us," said Remus.

Without a word, Tonks quickly dressed and grabbed her wand.

"Ready? Don't worry abut Teddy, your mother's watching him."

Tonks merely nodded, so much for Japan. They disaparated to the village of Hogsmede, right outside of Hogwarts. Even though they were still miles away, Remus and Tonks could hear spells being recited and people being hit by them. Suddenly a spell rebounded off a nearby tree and almost hit Tonks in the back of the head.

"Careful now, I don't want to loss you!" Remus said fiercely.

"Remus, what if _I_ loss _you_?" Tonks whispered.

There was an emotion of nervousness that Tonks normally didn't have.

"You won't," replied Remus, a hint of worry still colored his eyes.

Hand in hand they walked into the Hogwarts ground prepared to fight. There were so many people, so many colored jets of light in the grounds that one could loss his mind if he didn't keep it straight. It didn't help that every few minutes someone would fall to the ground, either merely stunned or dead. Thought it seemed those unlucky people kept being replaced. Sanity was a hard thing to keep when you watch these things happen before your very eyes.

Remus and Tonks were so lucky they had each other. Many times a spell would almost hit one of them but the other would always be there to block it. Every time Tonks blocked a spell from getting Remus, he would turn and smile at her knowing it lifted her confidence. Behind him someone yelled "Avada Kedavra," the Killing Curse. Remus turned just to make sure it wasn't Tonks who received the cursed spell. But she wasn't there, she was lying still on the ground, still smiling from the last time she blocked Remus.

Tonks Lupin was dead. To Remus it felt as if his whole world had ended. He ran over to kneel by his beautiful wife's side holding her cold, hard hand. Someone was trying to pull him away from Tonks but he wouldn't move. Nothing was important any more, not even his own life. Remus hears another Killing Curse being fired. No longer could Remus see, his life had left him.

An arch of pure, white clouds opened. Angel choruses sang, welcoming a new couple into their heavenly kingdom. That couple walked in hand in hand, odd as it may be they knew exactly where they were. They were in the paradise of Heaven. The lady of the couple had silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Tonks, what's the matter?" her husband Remus asked, who wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"I'm just going to miss everyone so much."

"They'll meet up with us again, don't worry." Remus said soothingly.

"True, but oh Remus, what about Teddy?"

"He was Harry and your mother. We can always watch over him too you know."

Tonks just nodded, afraid that if she spoke, too many tears would follow. Remus hugged her close and put his chin on top of Tonks head.

"Don't worry love, everyone will be fine. Look on the bright side, now we have eternity to spend together."

With Tonks 's hair a bubblegum pink color again and smiles on both of the couple's faces, they laid down side by side for a long waited for and deserved sleep.


End file.
